Angie
Angie (アオイ Aoi) is a girl who lives in Sinnoh. She was first seen in the episode Camping It Up!, when Ash, Brock, and Dawn, attended a Week-Long Summer School program for Pokémon Trainers. She serves as the tomboyish rival/friend for Ash, even though she develops a crush on him later on. Personality "There's nothing ruder than a guy who ignores ladies first!" - Angie yelling at Ash while fighting over a random Poké Ball. "Wait a minute are you telling me that you're a girl!" - Ash exclaiming after being pointed out that Angie is a girl. Angie is a Tomboyish, Hotheaded girl who hates to be downed on or looked upon as weak. She is very confident with her skill, which often leads to increasingly embarrassing situations. She is more or less a cross dresser. She dresses up in boyish like clothes, which confuses Ash, until she points out that she's a girl. She has short, almost uncombed blue hair. She is mostly seen wearing an over-sized, long sleeve green shirt with a red collar, with green sweat pants with a single white stripe coming down the side of the legs. A way that showed her hotheaded nature was when she would constantly get into fights with Ash, and her temporary Monferno Pokémon. A way that showed her confident side was when she tested Monferno and told it to try to hit her with Ember and Mach Punch. While doing so she would dodge the practice attacks and taunt Monferno sparking frustration, the result was that it's power grew, and it beat her up to the point of bruises, which she didn't mind. Trivia *It has been hinted by some fans that Angie developed a crush on Ash when he saved her from falling. He complemented her and she started to blush. Although the crush was actually hinted in the previous episode when Ash grabbed her hand saving her from being pulled into the rumored Nether-World by a ghost. Angie told him to let go before he got pulled in too,to which Ash replied "I'm never going to let go, even if that means forever!" stunning Angie as she repeated the last word "forever" the actual implications of what he said sinking in. Later on in a later episode , in which Ash and friends help Angie catch a loose Lickilicky in her hometown, at the end of the episode as soon as Ash and the others are out of hearing range, Angie's parents confirm her crush stating quite a few things about her behavior since trainer school among other things leading to higher and higher levels of embarrassment that makes her absolutely flustered at her parents saying "AH! You guys cant just go saying things like that!!". *The only pokemon seen with her were her Shinx, a Lickilicky, and a temporary Monferno. *She stated that she never started her Pokémon journey. *It is also noteworthy that one of her parents even suggested she should marry Ash and the two should run the Breeding center together in place of her parents. This line obviously will make fans think about if she may become the next girl to tag along with Ash in an upcoming season. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters